Farm Boy
by CuteChibiChocoCloud
Summary: A blonde chocobo rancher has a secret crush on the son of his lord. One day, fate brings the two together. Can love between a rich master and poor servant last? SephirothXCloud LeonXCloud RikuXSora
1. Chapter 1

Farm Boy

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer:- _I hereby solemnly swear, that I do not own any of the KH or FF characters within this story, However, the plot for this fiction is aaaaall mine! So I'll sue if anyone even thinks about stealing it…sqwee!_

AN: _I know I shouldn't be thinking about starting up another fic, but I just had to start writing this one down. So now I have four long fics up and running in total Oo, I'm really making life difficult for myself. Oh well, just means there's more stuff for you guys to read! I'm not sure how to describe the setting for this story but…it's like FF7 crossed with Pride and Prejudice. So yeah, kinda strange but nonetheless good._

WARNING: _This is rated M for language and scenes of a sexual nature (I sound like those dudes before a movie - hee). Also, it contains yaoi couplings, so if you aren't like me and love reading about blokes bonking you'd better go watch Teletubbies or something, no sex in that (thank god!)…Although, this chapter is sex free, so you're safe…for now (insert evil cackling)_

Pairings:- SephirothXCloud, LeonXCloud, RikuXSora…that's it for the time being.

Chapter 1

Sitting on the ledge of his bedroom window, Sephiroth found himself passing some time by reading. Jade eyes roamed line upon line of text, taking in every detail at a faster pace than most people are able. A large part of his home education had consisted of cross examining books, and over time he learnt to read quickly. The novel he currently propped partially on a raised knee with a hand gripping the bottom of the spine, had been read several times in the past.

With a hefty sigh he closed the thick pages with a soft thud. He had only started reading an hour ago, but now lacked the patience or interest to continue. Letting the book fall gently to the ground, he then cast his gaze to the landscape outside his window. From here in his second floor room, he got a wonderful view of acres of lush green grass, that all belonged to his father , lord of the estate. The thought of his father, whom he loathed with a passion, went as quickly as it came, as he looked up at the near cloudless heavens.

It was an absolutely glorious day; the sun hovered high in the afternoon sky, reaching down with beams of unadulterated light, his fairly tanned skin soaking up it's comforting warmth.

However, although there was nothing to complain about on this wondrous day, there was one thing that refused to cease bothering him. Boredom; it gnawed away in his mind, begging him to find something to do other than re-read novels for hours on end.

Then, it came to him like an epiphany. He could go for a stroll around the estate. Sephiroth hadn't taken time to have a proper look around the place, even though he had lived there all his life. Not that he'd go anywhere in particular, just wherever his feet led him.

Nodding to himself, he hopped off the sill to land gracefully on the wooden floorboards, not making a single sound as he did so. Bending down he retrieved the book from the floor and ran his fingers across gold lettering. Without rush he walked over to his bedside and placed it atop an oak cabinet. Perhaps when he returned home after clearing his head, he'd feel like having a small read again before supper.

Moving to his closet he picked out a fresh shirt, which had some lace weaving across an opening at the top, flashing a small triangle off his chest. It was loose fitting and airy, making it perfect for both comfort value and coping with the day's high temperature. Picking up a pair of brown, knee-high boots from the bottom of the wardrobe, he pulled them effortlessly over his light beige trouser legs.

Ready to leave, he left his room and made his way calmly along the isolated corridor. He was glad that none of the maids were on duty in this part of the mansion. Whenever he was around, they'd either stare with fear evident in their eyes or shy away and do their utmost to disappear into the background. Although servants were known to go by the rules 'speak only when spoken to' and 'keep out of their master's way', he was sick and tired of how scared they were. He had never given them reason to act in such a way, always being the gentleman and being pleasant toward them. He wasn't like his bastard father for god's sake!

Speaking of which, Sephiroth unfortunately crossed paths with him just before he reached the main staircase. Sporting lengthy silver hair, which was no where near as long as his own, his father sent a forceful looking smile his way. They stopped directly in front of each other, amber and jade locked in their ritual staring contest.

"Ansem." he curtly nodded his head in a gesture of greeting, so he wasn't being completely impolite. After the tragic death of his mother Jenova, he refused to call the man father. In his mind, his old man was lucky that he even graced him with his title.

"Son." the slimy man grinned.

Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth clenched his fists as he held himself back. Ansem was fully aware that he hated him calling him 'son'. It was most likely one of his tactics to try get his offspring to close his eyes, and thus lose their little staring match. That wouldn't work on him.

"Stop calling me that, I'm no son of yours." he spoke as civilly as was possible at that moment.

"You mother didn't solely create you. Whether you like it or not I am your father, and while you live under my roof I shall call you what I please, _son_." he emphasised the last word, clearly trying to get another rise out of his son.

Thinking 'screw the starting contest', the taller man swept smoothly by, succeeding to withhold a growl which was meant for his 'dear daddy'. Before he could escape his kin's unwanted company, he was stopped by Ansem once again.

"Where are you going anyway?" how he despised that horrid voice.

"Out." he said bluntly, hoping the conversation would be dropped. No such luck.

"Well your brother has went and disappeared to god knows where. If you see him, make sure you bring him back in time for dinner." To his great displeasure, the asshole's rant was not quite finished yet, "I expect to see both of you on time at the table by six o'clock, no later."

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth continued to descend the stairs all the way to the ground floor. If he spent anymore time in the presence of Ansem, he might have broken the man's face in.

His mind drifted to his only sibling, Riku, who just so happened to hate their father as much as he did. Poor kid never met their mother, she having died not long after giving birth to the newborn. Ansem often blamed the young boy for her demise. Of course Sephiroth assured his little brother that it wasn't his fault in the least, and that their father was being cruel to cope with the loss of his wife. Although, it seemed that he'd taken up being a wanker full time. Well, not 'seemed', since he never failed to belittle the two, who both knew that he'd never change.

Riku had recently started running off during the day without a word. He never asked his brother about it, since he felt it was none of his business. Also, as long as he was pissing of their father, Riku could do whatever he wanted. Yes, the daily disappearing act hadn't went unnoticed, and the young one had been given a tongue lashing about it several times. Sephiroth knew that Ansem would never hit his brother, having given a warning of receiving a thorough beating in return.

'_Oh the joys of family life!_' he sarcastically thought, stepping out of the threshold to be met with a cool breeze.

Taking a deep breath of relief, he began his walk along the large back lawn, his feet being the only thing guiding him.

IIIIIIIIIIHEARTSEPHYIIIIIIIIII

Sweat trickled lines down the contours of his body, irritating his skin with a slight tickle. Leaning against the tip of the spade's wooden handle he took a small break to wipe at the annoyed droplets through the rough linen of his shirt. The friction of his neutral coloured shirt against his agitated flesh brought a brief smile to his face. Reaching back he began using his nails to scratch his lower back, where most of the beaded sweat ended up. His mouth hung open slightly, letting out a low groan of pleasure.

"Yo, Cloud! Fleas or no fleas, I don't wanna see you slacking!" a shaggy haired black head yelled from further across the field in a joking manner.

"Shut up Zack! I don't have fleas!" he retorted, giving the ever grinning male the finger. As always, the man laughed out loud with a shake of the head.

The blonde knew that the guy was only teasing him, so it didn't really bother him. Lots of times, Zack had lifted his and the other's spirits during the really hard times, like winter. The winters here were always harsh, making their job far more tasking. It wasn't easy keeping chocobos alive during freezing cold weather, but they managed to pull through every year. Them too needing to stay alive, in order to keep caring for the chocobos as well as keep their jobs, ended up sleeping with the huge birds to keep warmth. They all had to live out in the stables anyway, so it wasn't like they had a choice. Those times were usually depressing and never seemed to end. However, the raven haired teen always cheered them up with a song or a story tale. No matter how bleak things seemed, Zack went about with a smile on his face. Cloud admired him for that.

As well as Zack and himself, there were two others working on the chocobo fields. Tidus, the youngest of the group, who was just as lively as Zack and never seemed to run out of energy. He was in charge of herding the golden birds along with the final of the quartet. Sora, eyes a deeper blue than his own, was a rather optimistic young fifteen year old who went about doing his job with a wide smile. He proves the term 'looks can be deceiving', being one of the most innocent looking people you could ever meet. However, unbeknownst to everyone but the ranch workers, the young master of the mansion had taken a fancy to Sora and had been courting the brunet for a few weeks now. Frequently, he had been neglecting his tasks in order to roll about in the hay with the young master. None of them would ever tattle on him. They were utterly loyal to one another, having worked for several years on the estate's chocobo farm together.

Reluctantly picking up his shovel once again, Cloud went back to clearing up the chocobo excretions by chucking the mess into a wheelbarrow. Not the most pleasant job, but it certainly wasn't the worst. Nope, the part where you have to take the crap filled wheelbarrow to the back of the barn for burning was the worst part. Apart from it being incredibly heavy, the smell wasn't nice either. When it was needed, they'd use it as manure, but that was only when they needed to make sure the grass remained fertile.

A heat wave had hit them today, and being out in direct sunlight didn't help matters. Not even wearing all white could have helped keep them cool. Sora and Tidus were luckier, not having to do too much heavy labour for the day. He didn't whine about it though, he was too proud to do that. And if he did, he'd never hear the end of it from Zack, who would no doubt tell him that he was acting like a girl. That was a sore spot for him; in his younger years he'd always been told he looked feminine with his rounded features, bright eyes and lithe body. Over his years of working on the fields, he'd built up some firm muscle and he had matured a lot too. Now nobody could say he looked girly, even though he wasn't what you could call a macho male.

He both loved and hated his job. On one hand he hated how difficult things could be sometimes: on the other hand he enjoyed working with chocobos and had created a strong bond with the three others. The latter always reminded him of how lucky he really was, most lower class workers never having the chance to form friendships with others. He pitied those people.

Another thing that kept him going, was that occasionally got an opportunity to see the eldest son of the landowner. As rare as these occasions popped up, he always waited in anticipation for them. Usually, he got to see him when they were bringing some of the chocobos for the masters to ride into town or to special occasions. The man was a beautiful twenty something with long flowing tresses of liquid silver. Cloud's secret infatuation started after the first time he saw the elegant man, who seemed like an angel on earth in his sophisticated garb. Well, it didn't stay secret for long, Zack being rather nifty at prying information out of others. Sometimes, he despised the mischievous man for being so manipulative. But he supposed that, that was a part of his charm.

So as the blonde worked amongst the muck and golden feathers, he daydreamed about his persistent crush. Everyone has a way of pulling though another day; his just so happened to be his dream guy…

Sephiroth.

IIIIIIIIIIHEARTCLOUDIIIIIIIIII

_Apologies for crappy second half, I just finished writing it at four in the morning (yawns…sleepy) But yay! I am looking forward to diving right into the main plot of this fic. For those of you who are waiting for Leon's appearance, you might have to wait a little while. I need to get one-winged angel and chocobo head together first. Trust me though, his entrance will be a grand one - veeeeeery grand indeed! Whee, I can't wait, I just wanna skip to all the good bits! Well, I hope you all like my intro, and fingers crossed I'll return in the not too distant future_


	2. Chapter 2

Farm Boy

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer:- _I hereby solemnly swear, that I do not own any of the KH or FF characters within this story, However, the plot for this fiction is aaaaall mine! So I'll sue if anyone even thinks about stealing it…sqwee!_

AN: '_Not too distant future' my ass! So sorry about how long I've kept you all waiting for a bloody update. I'm not even too happy with this chapter. But, at least it's a start. By the way, it's not completely like Pride and Prejudice like I said in chapter 1, but there's similarities like the clothes, setting and occasionally speech (or at least I hope). Just thought I'd clarify that now, so nobody's disappointed - hee, nobodies!!!_

Pairings:- SephirothXCloud, LeonXCloud, RikuXSora…that's it for the time being.

Chapter 2

God how he hated the blistering heat that beat down onto his dampened brow. Perhaps this little walk of his hadn't been such a good idea? No, it had been the perfect opportunity to go and find out more about the place in which he lived. He wondered how he'd never gotten the chance to do so before. This had, to be truthful, been the first time he'd actually cared about his home. It had always just been the hell hole where he had to grow up, hoping that reading countless books could make the time until his father's anticipated demise pass quicker. Of course, this theory had been proven wrong a couple of hours ago.

Sephiroth had by this time walked a couple of miles, and was trekking through some sort of wooded area. The forest was alive with creatures and plant life; absolutely fascinating. He had stopped a couple of times to take a moment to appreciate what surrounded him. Hundreds of species, all slaving away like worker bees in order to survive another day. Unlike him, they had the freedom to do as they pleased, still they never slacked from their jobs, always working. He admired the creatures for that.

All the different sights; smells: feelings: he relished each and every one of them. The delicate smells of grass, dirt and flowers made him feel at one with nature as it floated gently around him. Soft light filtered through the treetops, only letting in just enough light to find ones way. Particles of dust danced slowly in the beams of light as they fell back to the ground. There was something about this place that made him feel at peace. Amazing what one place can do to make you feel.

Nothing particularly exciting had happened while he'd been out and about, but he had nonetheless enjoyed it profusely. He'd have to do this more often.

A gap in the trees revealed lush fields just at the forest's edge. There also seemed to be someone out there too. At last, this little field trip of his might just get interesting.

**IIIIIIIIIIHEARTSEPHYIIIIIIIIII**

Cloud was all alone as he began hoeing out a patch of red weeds that hadn't been noticed up until now. This type of weed wasn't uncommon in these parts, and had to be dealt with as soon as possible as they were poisonous to chocobos. The last thing the stable workers needed was for one of the golden birds to fall ill. So, here he was, hacking away at the stubborn plants with his hoe, withering in the heat of the sun.

It had cooled down a little, since it was now a few hours past noon and it would be sunset within another couple of hours. Still, it was almost unbearable, feeling worse off after working non stop than when he started in the fiercer heat. In fact, he was now beginning to feel rather faint as he took up a cloth to wipe his forehead and the back of his neck.

Even though he had to get all the weeds unearthed before nightfall as well as check the rest of the field for more, he chose to lean against the wooden top of the garden tool and rest. After all, Zack had went to start up dinner with Tidus' help and Sora was slacking off with the young master, _again_. He really needed to stop before he got them all into trouble.

Sighing, Cloud lay his head down on his propped arm, letting the other dangle lazily at his side as he closed his eyes. He almost regretted it as soon as he did it. He was sure he might fall asleep now.

A distant noise reached his ears; a voice. Perhaps it was Zack yelling from the stables for him to stop slacking off again. Opening one eye, he noted that even through his hazy vision, there was no one at the stable doors. The same voice sounded again, this time slightly louder, meaning that it was getting closer. With reluctance, he raised his head from it's propped position and slowly turned to face the forest.

A very tall person was making his way toward him briskly, donning plain clothing by the looks of it, but not cheap. Whoever it was seemed to have extremely long, silver hair that glittered as the light hit it's surface…Ah, he must be dreaming for real if he was hallucinating about _him_.

It didn't take long for him to reach Cloud with long strides. Closing over his eyes once more, he rubbed them to get a better focus. Reopening them, he looked up at the man, who had a smouldering smile on his features.

"Good afternoon, I was wondering if you'd seen my brother around. Shoulder length silver hair, green eyes and a cocky attitude?" he asked in a smooth, baritone voice that sent another wave of heat over his body.

A hand touched his shoulder, sending a rush of panic through his system. If this was a dream, that touch wouldn't have felt so real. Also, the fact that he felt like he couldn't be more awake than he was right now gave him a big clue.

"Seph--" and like that, he fainted, right into the bewildered man's arms.

**IIIIIIIIIIHEARTCLOUDIIIIIIIIII**

"Yo Tidus!" Zack beamed, having just succeeded in lighting their small fire inside the chocobo stable, where they slept at night, "Get me some more tinder, enough to last us the whole night."

Pouting, the fourteen year old whined, "But I'm tired! Why can't Sora do it?"

Sighing with a chuckle stuck at the back of his throat, he retorted, "If I knew where Sora was, I'd make him do it. But as you can see he ain't nowhere in sight, and I can't do it cause I need to start up dinner." The blonde hung his shoulders in defeat, "Sorry kid."

As Tidus went to exit the stables, the raven haired man began preparing dinner. Taking the chunk of meat from a small sack, he lanced it and place it on the mini spit that went over the fire. Although not the worst job at the stables, it was doing his head in. Why? Because he had an appetite like no other, and with the scent of the cooking food made his mouth water. Restraining himself at times was difficult, but he'd rather wait than eat it raw, which would lead to food poisoning. He couldn't afford to be sick, so wait he did.

"Hey?" Tidus stood at the entrance of the barn, his gaze fixed on something in the distance. Perhaps Sora had decided to show up. "Isn't that, that lord what's his name with Cloud?"

Abandoning the fire, he quickly made his way to where Tidus was, pointing out into the chocobo fields. Just as the boy had said, it was indeed Cloud with another man, who just so happened to be the oldest of Ansem's sons. Strange as it seemed even to him, the tall gentleman held Cloud aloft in his arms, making his way swiftly to the stables.

"Holy Gaia you're right!" the raven haired teen laughed, shoulders launched forward as he leaned down to slap his knee. Tidus furrowed his brow, as he watched his co-worker and friend's shoulder quake violently.

"Why're you laughing? Cloud might be hurt ya know."

Shaking his wild bangs Zack said, "Nah, he'll be fine. I'll betcha that he just fainted once he'd seen 'im."

"Why would he do that?" bright blue eyes shone with curiosity.

"Well choco - Oh, Lordy! Whassup?" he bent down to whisper in Tidus' ear, "I'll fill you in later."

Despite being treated so casually by a commoner, the man's face remained neutral as he held out the bundle in his arms, "I was asking this man if he knew the whereabouts of my brother when he suddenly fainted."

"Just as I thought." before he could be asked why, Zack lunged forward and grabbed the slumbering blonde out of outstretched arms, "I'll take him from here. Thanks for bringing him back here. Would've thought you'd just leave him laying on the ground."

Taking a deep breath to keep his temper at bay, he retorted, "I am offended that you think so lowly of me young sir. I am a gentleman after all."

"Bleh." he blurted out as he carefully placed the Cloud by the fire, "Call me Zack. Young sir makes me sound so, well, young."

Proud of staying as calm as he was around this overly boisterous man, he chuckled, "I'm sure that could be argued."

Spinning one-eighty, he stormed up with a cheeky grin on his face, finger waggling away, "Hey, was that a joke from his lordyship?"

Groaning the man insisted, "Please call me by my name if you would." Any more of this 'lordyship' and he'd go spare.

"Okay Seph - can I call you that?" cutting the silver haired lord off before he could protest he continued, "Great! Seph, thanks for bringing Cloud back to us. Much appreciated."

"Cloud." he tested it, rolling pleasantly across his tongue.

"Yeah, Cloud. Like the name suggests, he's a total airhead." Zack laughed as he returned to sit cross legged by the fire. He took the spit and turned it again. Thankfully he'd gotten back to the meat before it got a chance to burn.

"Cloud." Sephiroth said again - a pretty name for a pretty boy.

Flabbergasted by the interaction between the two men, Tidus meekly looked on from the side lines. Shrugging his shoulders, unable to comprehend the 'banter' being thrown between them, he went off to find the tinder that Zack needed. After all, the sun was now hanging low in the sky, and nightfall would pass within the hour.

Sephiroth stood with a finger on his chin, contemplating this boy who had hair as golden as the sun; eyes as deep as oceans and as heavenly as the skies; and a name fit for an angel. It was most uncommon for one such as himself -- being of male gender -- to have such thoughts about another man. By many people of the era, the idea of gay relationships are shunned and disregarded. However Sephiroth wasn't like other people, and this 'Cloud' was strikingly attractive. Perhaps he should walk by here more often.

"Cloud." he said for the third time, this time with a slight smile, "You, make sure he is taken care of once he's awoken. I shall return tomorrow to check on his status."

As the tall lord turned to leave he came face to face with none other than his troublesome brother as well as a naïve looking brunet.

"Cloud!" the brunet cried, rushing over to the unconscious blonde's side and fell to the ground. He hunched over the lithe form and began sobbing, "Noooo! He's deeeead!"

Pulling the kid off of Cloud's body Zack said, "Stop being such a drama queen Sora! He's not dead. Seph found him."

"Seph?" the tear stricken teen asked as the silver haired man caught his eye. He pointed an accusatory finger, "What did you do?"

"He's done nothing wrong. He actually carried Cloud all the way here from the far end of the fields. You should be thanking him, ain't that right Seph?" Zack grinned widely.

Groaning, Sephiroth decided not to answer. These people were a bit crazy for his tastes. Was this the normal life he so dearly sought?

There was a light-hearted laugh from behind him, familiarly condescending at the same time. Of course his brother was still there: he'd almost forgotten.

"Ansem's been looking for you, you know." he stated.

"What's new?" Riku rolled his eyes and leaned against the barn doorway. "I take it he sent you out to search for me?"

"No. I came here out of my own freewill." the eldest informed, now walking toward his brother, "He did ask me to look for you though."

"Naturally." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Riku's shabby state. A few rogue pieces of straw stuck out from his usually pristine hair. Noticing Sephiroth's scrutiny he said, "I'll explain on the way back - I take it we're going back now?"

Nodding he replied, "Yes, we're to be at the dinner table by six o'clock. By the looks of things we've not got much time to walk back."

"Okay. Hey Sora." he called casually toward the chocolate haired boy, who looked at him with curious sapphire eyes, "I'll be back tomorrow, babe." Cheeks went crimson as Riku winked his beautiful aquamarine eye.

"Yo Seph! Be seeing you around!" Zack yelled after them.

Sephiroth cringed as they began crossing the grassy verges. Snickers coming from his right, he slapped his brother playfully across the head.

"Now, care to tell me what's going on between you and 'babe'?"

**IIIIIIIIIIHEARTZACKIIIIIIIIII**

_Yo, like I said before, sorry for the wait. I'm finding these first instalments very difficult to write. This is mainly cause I'm an impatient turd that wants to just write all the exciting bits and sex scenes - ohhh boy, I'm so sad. Never mind, I digress (hee, Axel-san), the point is I'm happy that I've given you something to read at long last. Sorry about how speech orientated this section was. I usually prefer using lots more descriptive paragraphs, but I suck in this chapter. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed my story! You rock!_


	3. Chapter 3

Farm Boy

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer:- _I hereby solemnly swear, that I do not own any of the KH or FF characters within this story, However, the plot for this fiction is aaaaall mine! So I'll sue if anyone even thinks about stealing it…sqwee!_

AN: _By the way --I'm sure you all know this, but just in case-- the Ansem in this story is KH1's Ansem. That is all…_

Pairings:- SephirothXCloud, LeonXCloud, RikuXSora…that's it for the time being.

Chapter 3

The conversation with Riku as the two made their way back to the house had been most interesting, and disturbing. The petit brunet nick-named 'babe' --he had come to learn-- was his brother's lover. This being the reasoning behind his frequent disappearances over the past few weeks. He had explained enthusiastically his adoration for the young boy, and how much fun he'd had with him - clearly not going into any grim details. Sephiroth had not seen his brother this jovial for quite a while, and was pleased to find his brother in such a mood. Times like these made him wish that same gender relationships were accepted more freely in society. But alas, his wish never seemed to be heard by any heavenly order.

Riku then insisted on hearing his thoughts on the blonde one, and the exact details on how he had happened upon him. With reluctance he explained how he had been on his walk, when he came across the young man, whom fainted after asking on Riku's whereabouts. The young sibling laughed at the story, but continued to pester him on his feelings for the farm boy. Cloud --such a fitting name for one so attractive-- he admitted, had caught his eye, and he would much like to see him again. In fact, he remembered his promise to return the following day to check up on his status. Perhaps even a little flirtation would take place. To this Riku commented that this 'flirtation' would be inevitable, as Sephiroth had a reputation for his wooing skills. The young lord could never resist a pretty face,

Supper had been as always a morbid affair, their father occasionally spitting out random information on his investments on several businesses around the country. Neither of them cared nor listened, merely ate away at their meal until they were allowed to excuse themselves from the table. Before they left, they were informed of Lady Aeris and Lady Kairi's upcoming arrival, due for a dinner date in a couple of weeks time. The two brothers were far from oblivious to Ansem's intentions: he wished for them to hitch up with the two girls who were related, being each others cousins. However hard their old man tried, they refused to strike up any form of relationship, other than close friendship.

As hard as he tried Sephiroth could not find the mental power to focus on his book that night, his thoughts ever wandering back to the gorgeous blonde he'd met earlier. Those spectacular wide eyes, precious as sapphires and just as beautiful. Wonderfully slender but muscular form, perspired from working diligently under the harsh sun. Pouty mouth, pale and slick lips that he desired to ravish…but didn't, being a gentleman after all. There was still time however, once the two became a little bit more acquainted with one another. Although his view on what was being 'acquainted' were somewhat skewed compared to others, not that he cared. As long as he got what he desired, he would be a merry man. For now a few rushed hand strokes would have to suffice…what? Being a gentleman only included public decorum. What happened under his sheets was a completely separate matter. Nothing could be described as 'gentle' about it anyway.

**IIIIIIIIIIHEARTSEPHYIIIIIIIIII**

On the opposite side of the estate the stable workers had settled down for dinner after a good hour or so of roasting the meat. Cloud had finally woken up, dazed and unsure of his surroundings. It was amazing he'd taken so long to wake up in the first place. Zack had joked to the other two that the blonde had used it as a bad excuse to slack off from work again. This of course had coaxed out a couple of laughs from the youngest boys, knowing that Cloud wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks. And that was only if he was fortunate enough for Zack to forget the incident - fat chance of that happening.

Shaking his head vigorously like a puppy out of water the young man then gave a sigh and a languid yawn that could have stretched the span of his out-stretched arms. After completing his strange waking up ritual he looked around bleary eyed at the group, before setting his sights on the food a couple of feet away from him.

Shuffling into the circle he grabbed some food and gratefully gnawed slowly at it, "Mmm, what happened to me? It's dark out already?"

Tidus and Sora snickered behind their food, the former nearly choking on a piece he had been chewing on. As always the raven haired man was all too pleased to inform his friend, "You decided to take a nap in Seph's arms this afternoon. Lazy as always." He sighed, but the humour was still clearly in his voice.

Freezing with his mouth parted over his food, his eyes first then his whole head followed to stare disbelievingly at Zack, "What? You mean Sephiroth? Y-you're lying, stop being such an ass Zack…" Noticing the stares he was getting from the others he asked them, "He is lying, right?"

The blue eyed boys looked at one another as if to decide who should break it to him. But that was enough of an answer for Cloud, as he dropped his food and covered his face with his hands. Several golden strands spiked out from between his fingers, even as he gripped his hair slightly.

"No, no, no, no! Oh god, I-I must have looked such a fool."

"Naw, I'm sure good ole Seph found the whole fainting damsel thing quite erotic." Zack snickered into his meat.

"Zack!" his finger pointed between Tidus and Sora, "You shouldn't say stuff like that in front of children."

"Oh come _on_!" Sora moaned, throwing his arms up into the air.

"You forget Cloud that they're not children, they're just still young is all…That and Sora is turning into a slut if I ever saw one." The raven haired one slipped the last comment in, because he felt the brunet was deserving of some teasing. He had been off messing about with Riku with weeks, giving everyone else extra chores to do. Thus the boy was getting his just desserts.

"Hey! I am not a slut! You're just jealous that I'm having sex and you're not." Sora stuck out his tongue in a raspberry.

"I think he just pities the poor sod that has the job of screwing you." The young blonde remarked.

"Tidus! You're meant to be on my side!" Came the cry of betrayal.

"I still would be, if you'd use that ass for working instead of fu--"

"Enough of that!" Cloud exclaimed, slamming his fists on the dirt, since they didn't have a dining table to do it on, "I don't need any mental images of Sora with that Riku guy when I'm _trying _to eat."

"Yeah, he's got enough mental images of him and Seph to think about." The eldest remarked with a smirk on his lips.

All was silent but the chipper of chocobos in the hut. Cloud's glare had rendered everyone silent, and also still as if they were in rigor mortis. He sighed angrily, his intense cobalt eyes staring down each of them one by one. Finally his gaze landed on Zack and with a final squint of the eyes he spoke with joking vehemence, "I hate you guys."

Landing a chunky arm over his shoulder Zack tugged him into an awkward hug, "And we love you Cloud."

"Let go of me." he squirmed as he tried to squeeze his head out from Zack's arm.

"Oh and before I forget, Seph is gonna come back to check up on ya tomorrow. Ain't he nice?" the ebony haired one cooed as he gave a final squeeze around Cloud's neck before letting him go free.

Eyes like saucers and hand rubbing his neck he wheezed, "Sephiroth is coming here?"

**IIIIIIIIIIHEARTZACKIIIIIIIIII**

_Yeah, I know, disgustingly short chapter right? I'm sorry, I've been an ill bunny for the past few months, and now that I'm back I'm having trouble finding the time/inspiration to write. To tell you the truth, I've had this written for ages but I'd wanted to add at least one more paragraph. But then I read through it and thought, 'what the hell, that's a good enough place to end'. I'm going to try (again) to write more of this, because I've had tremendous support. Of course, I want to write it for my own enjoyment too. So there, fingers crossed we'll have a reunion (sniggers, just realising the FF7 link) between the guys. Also sorry if people think the conversation between Zack and co was too casual for the setting, I really wanna outline the difference between the classes, know what I mean? That and I wanted people to connect with them, you know how if you have a bunch of friends (or one, similar to myself) and you chat away cheekily to each other. Ah I miss times like that. Makes me feel bad for what I'm gonna do to them in the future…heheh, I know all! Peace and love folks (or destruction and lust, depending on preference)._


	4. Chapter 4

Farm Boy

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer:- _I hereby solemnly swear, that I do not own any of the KH or FF characters within this story, However, the plot for this fiction is aaaaall mine! So I'll sue if anyone even thinks about stealing it…sqwee!_

Pairings:- SephirothXCloud, LeonXCloud, RikuXSora…that's it for the time being.

Chapter 4

"Are we ready to head off?" Sephiroth asked, double checking his image in the mirror, turning side to side, to make sure he looked good from every angle.

"I've been ready for ages brother," Riku stood in the doorway, arms crossed with eyes rolling to the sky, "And before you ask, yes your bum looks good in those trousers."

The elder merely grunted, checking to make sure he did in fact look good at the rear. He was hoping to impress the farm boy. Well maybe do a little bit more than impress.

"Let us depart," As he crossed paths with Riku, he scowled down at him, "And no more nasty little comments from you."

"Of course," he smiled wickedly, following his brother out the door.

As per usual the hallways were deserted, and their father was nowhere in sight. That made a pleasant change for Sephiroth at least. Peering down at his brother he saw that he too visibly relaxed as he came to the same realisation. The maids didn't seem as timid as they strolled by. No doubt since they seemed to have a soft spot for the young master, whom didn't have the burden of a scary reputation such as the one he had to bear. He hoped that his brother would never have to bear such a burden. To try improve his relations with the maids, Sephiroth tilted his head in greeting as they walked by. The soft smiles on their faces hopefully meant that his gestures were not in vain.

They followed the same route as Sephiroth had the previous day. The air was not so humid today and there was a pleasant breeze which made the walk a more enjoyable than before. Riku had insisted that he knew of a quicker route to the farm, however as eager as he was to visit the blonde farm-hand he also wanted to take pleasure in the journey there. Of course in reaction to this Riku huffed all the way, letting his elder brother know of his impatience.

"From your childish sulking I gather that you are rather fond of this Sora?" Sephiroth asked, pulling his hair up to avoid catching on a tree branch.

"Yeah, you could say that," It still intrigued him how casual Riku's language was becoming, clearly picking it up from times spent with his companion. He felt a twinge of envy that his brother felt like he could speak in such a relaxed manner. Perhaps through his link to Riku, he could learn to speak and act in such a way too? Or even if he spent more time with Cloud? Yes, that would be most agreeable.

"Oh? You don't seem too enthused about him," Taking a moment to tease his sibling he added, "Does this mean he's fair game?"

In an outburst the boy shoved his brothers arm, "Hell no! I just don't feel the need to push the matter; I enjoy a more relaxed approach to our relationship. Some of us don't have a rod permanently shoved up ones arse."

The last statement stung a little. Sephiroth had always felt somewhat insecure that other perceived him as being stuck up. He just found it more difficult than others to really let go of himself and relax. He hoped that the young farm boy did not see him in such a light. He promised himself that he would make a good impression on the boy, and do his utmost to lighten up a little.

"Sorry brother, perhaps that was harsh of me," Riku noted the pained look on his brother's face, feeling regret for making such a statement.

"No it is quite alright, I understand how I can be sometimes," Sighing he broke through the last of the trees and stepped onto the fertile grass. Noticing Riku eyeing up a spot in the distance where Sora was working, Sephiroth insisted, "Go on ahead if you wish. I see you are keen to get going."

"Thanks brother, I shall meet up with you later to head back home," Without hesitation he sprung off his feet into a full out sprint across the field. Sephiroth smiled as the boy rapidly became smaller and smaller as he approached his target.

Scanning the field with his eyes he sought out the blue-eyed beauty he so desired to spend time with. To his dismay he only found another blue-eyed youth, except this one seemed to have the inbuilt ability to annoy him.

He slowed his pace as the other man began to run toward his location, wishing to delay their encounter for as long as possible. This was in vain however and only stalled the meeting by what was probably a mere few seconds.

"Yo Seph, Cloud is doing just fine today," Zack beamed as he slapped the lord's shoulder playfully.

Scoffing Sephiroth countered, "I would like to see the evidence of that for myself. Pray tell, where be he?"

"I decided to let him relax a little today, so he's off tending to the chocobos in the stables which are over there," the raven haired boy pointed over to the stables in the distance, "I know he'll be dying to see you," he added with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Thank you, I bid you good-day," Sephiroth was desperate to distance himself from the worker. He was not used to one so energetic and full-on, therefore the encounter only left him somewhat drained. With time he hoped to get used to such an individual, as the boy did not seem all that bad. Just a little over-excitable and over the top. Still annoying too, of course.

As he drew ever nearer to the stables, his heart began to thud thickly inside his chest. It made his legs feel heavier and weaker. Surely it was preposterous to be so utterly affected after only their initial, very brief meeting. Yet even with this knowledge he could not control his body's reaction whatsoever. Sephiroth hoped it was only the anticipation that made him react so, and that he would become calm and collected once he actually saw the boy again. Cloud – the name still created a warm feeling inside.

Cloud hummed cheerfully to himself as he brushed along the coarse feathers on the chocobo's back. He was grateful to Zack for giving him his favourite job, one that normally was given to Sora. However due to Sora's disappearances of late Zack decided that to make up for work missed, he should do a more tasking job. It also helped that Zack felt ever so slightly guilty for his teasing the previous night, after his fainting. The thought of it still made him go red at the cheeks. What a humiliation to bear!

The golden bird cooed at him almost sympathetically, making him chortle in return, "Thank you, at least you understand." For a long time he firmly believed that animals could pick up on human emotion, and chocobos especially were sensitive creatures. Understanding the regal looking creatures made life easier, and also a lot more fun when dealing with them.

Heaving a sigh he collapsed half heartedly into the chocobo's side, rubbing his face against the feathers there, "I mean doing that in front of Sephiroth? How can I ever face him again?"

"Without too much difficulty I hope," a deep voice spoke softly from behind him.

Springing up he turned quickly to look at the stables entrance. There he stood, all six-foot-four gorgeous inches of him: Sephiroth. The man smiled gently, taking slow paces inside the barn. His shoes made a satisfying crunch against the hay scattered across the floor.

"_Oh Gaia, he heard me? Oh no_," he despaired internally, stepping away from the chocobo slightly to bow down at his lord, "Lord Sephiroth, it is an honour."

"Please, there is no need for such decorum. I would rather you treat me...as an old friend," Sephiroth stopped nearby, watching Cloud as he slowly lifted himself upright again, "Simply call me Sephiroth, it would bring me much joy."

Tilting his head down to try avoid the man from seeing his face light up with a rosy hue he replied, "As you wish, Sephiroth." He glanced up to see Sephiroth smile, which only intensified the butterflies fluttering away in his stomach. Cloud was so embarrassed to act in such a way, all over a crush. To act so immaturely, oh the shame of it all!

"Please don't be embarrassed about what happened yesterday," Sephiroth awkwardly walked over to lean against a pillar, "The heat was overbearing so it couldn't be helped, with you working in such conditions," Trying to look seductively at Cloud, he added softly, "I am merely glad to have been there to assist you."

Cloud wondered if the man was telling the truth for the sake of being pleasant, as he looked uncomfortable and a little angry as his eyes pierced into his. Turning back to his duties to distract him, he found the action of brushing the chocobo soothing, "Thank you sir, I'm very sorry for being such a nuisance."

Feeling a hand on his arm he gulped down hard, the surprise evident in his face as he looked around to see Sephiroth gazing down at him, "Please, call me Sephiroth."

Perhaps he had misread the man's expression before and that his words were indeed genuine. The pleading in his deep voice made him want to whimper as it sent goosebumps all over his skin. The touch was cold, yet wonderful as it made him shiver inadvertently.

"Are you alright, Cloud? You're shivering," hearing his name come forth from Sephiroth's lips was the greatest treat that he'd received in a long time. He hoped to hear it spoken once again sometime.

"I'm fine, just a breeze from the entrance caught me by surprise there," The blonde was disappointed when Sephiroth removed his hand from his arm.

Sephiroth hadn't felt any breeze but had no reason to doubt the boy, so removed his longcoat from his shoulders. The slender boy jumped slightly as he placed his jacket upon him. He hoped the act was not inappropriate.

"Sephiroth, I would not forgive myself if I spoiled your clothes," he tried to hunch the jacket back into the man's hands. It only made the silver-haired man press his hands more firmly against his shoulders.

"I insist, I would hate for you to catch a cold," Cloud hid his smile as he nestled further into his idol's jacket, inhaling the rich musk that clung onto the fabric.

"Thank you," he said heartily, feeling very privileged for the lord to show such a kindness.

"If it's not too bold, may I request to sit with you awhile? I know you have tasks to complete and I would loathe to have you in trouble because of me, so I shan't keep you long," Cloud stood frozen for a moment, the request seeping into his disbelieving head.

"Of course, I'd be honoured," he replied, absolutely flabbergasted that any of this was happening. _The_ Sephiroth wanted to spend time with him? Unreal.

Sephiroth could not help but smile as Cloud led the way to a surprisingly comfortable batch of hay over in one corner of the stables. The smell of chocobo doings was foreign to his nose; however he did not care as he sat down beside the object of his affections.

They sat in total silence for quite some time, both struggling to control their breath as occasionally their arms would bump together. Eventually once they realised the other was not straining away from the other's contact, their arms leant into one another putting them both at ease. Sephiroth let out a woosh of air he hadn't realised he had been holding in, hoping that Cloud did not see this as a sign of boredom.

To avoid such a thought he attempted to start a conversation –something which he had never been good at-, "Cloud, what do you do in your spare time?" Not exactly a wondrous topic to begin with, however Sephiroth was glad that he even had anything to talk about. He was not a socialite, as much as his father tried to mould him into one. Needless to say, he was not invited to many tea parties unless they were linked to his father's work.

Surprised to be spoken to he fumbled for a moment to think of something half decent to say, "I don't really get any spare time. It's pretty much just working all the time here on the farm," Cloud admitted bashfully, "But I get to spend time with the guys. Zack especially since the other two are a lot younger than us, so I have someone to relate to. I really admire him," Noticing the bemused look on Sephiroth's face, he added, "I know he's a handful, but underneath that is a really strong guy with good morals. When he's not teasing me anyway."

Cloud was surprised to hear Sephiroth chuckle under his breath, looking up at him with wide, cerulean eyes. Once Sephiroth had taken notice of Cloud's attentive gaze, the boy quickly diverted his eyes over to the chocobos, "Sometimes I come here too, just to have some peace and quiet."

"You like chocobos?" the silver haired man queried.

"Yes," Cloud spoke without any doubt, "You'll probably think it's sad, but I don't like it when you and the other masters take the chocobos out to travel. I miss their company when they're gone."

Never being overly fond of chocobos he couldn't fully comprehend the idea, but he was not about to make judgement on the boy and so said, "I don't think you're sad. In fact it is very honourable that you feel such companionship to these creatures," It made him think a little into his own life, "How I wish somebody would care for me in such a way."

Hearing the sorrow twinge Sephiroth's voice panged inside his chest. Cloud was a sensitive soul, and could not stand for others to feel less than anybody or feel unloved. He was the type of person who would be friends with nearly anybody given the chance.

"I care about you," he blurted out, making Sephiroth's attention fixed to him. Squirming under his scrutiny, Cloud continued, "I mean, I've always had an admiration for you whenever I've seen you before," he hoped to Gaia that he didn't further embarrass himself than he already had, "I care about my master, as you've always shown kindness to me and others." He remembered a particular time when they had taken the chocobos round as they were going cross-country to visit another prestigious family. As always Cloud and the others stayed hidden in the background, as to not be an eye sore to their masters. However the maids were packing their things onto the carriage that they would be taking. One dropped a suitcase, and he remembered vividly the poor woman's face go deathly pale. Sephiroth had found her first, desperately trying to repack the case as neatly and quickly as she could. He hushed her when she began apologising profusely, and insisted that it was alright. That was the first time and not the last that he'd witnessed Sephiroth's good deeds from afar.

Gasping as Sephiroth took his hand he could not help but look back into those intensely, green eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, "Thank you Cloud, that truly means a lot to me."

Indeed his words rang true as he placed his soft lips against the smooth skin on the back of Cloud's hand. He stuttered, lost and humbled by such a sweet gesture from the man who was his lord and master.

Their content reverie was disturbed by yelling nearby, "Brother, we need to get back now. I know you're in there."

"Ugh," Sephiroth begrudgingly stood up with Cloud's hand still grasped in his. He loathed to let go but knew that if he did not go willingly, his brother would come and retrieve him, "I am sorry for this intrusion, my brother will regret this disturbance later."

"I understand you have to get back. You must have plenty that needs to get done," Cloud's head dropped as reality began to sink in. He was nothing more than a worker for him, his Lord. Although he had enjoyed living out his dream of speaking to Sephiroth in such a way.

"There is nothing of importance, trust me," In matter of fact he rarely had much to do apart from read, which became tedious after a while, "Would it be presumptuous of me to assume that it would be alright for me to visit again tomorrow?"

Taken aback for yet another time, Cloud couldn't believe his luck when he replied, "It would be wonderful, thank you. I'd like to learn more about you, since we talked about me today."

It was a rarity to have someone take interest in himself, apart from the matter of how much money he would be inheriting once his father had passed away. Nodding he placed another kiss to Cloud's hand before sweeping out of the stables.

"Wait!" Cloud cried, running out after the man, "You've forgotten your coat!"

Calmly the tall gentleman turned round and let out a rare smile as he answered back, "Keep a hold of it, I will return for it tomorrow," hearing his younger brother yelling for him to hurry up made his smile disappear, but he still added, "Farewell for now, Cloud."

As Sephiroth met up with his brother Cloud remained in the one spot, the jacket clutched within his hands. He was determined that if he were to keep a hold of it, he would do his best to take good care of it. It would do no good to return his masters goods damaged. Also he still had to finish tending to the chocobos, so slowly he managed to make his way back into the stable. Placing the coat on the pile of hay they had sat upon he returned to his favourite chocobo and as before placed his head against the feathers.

"Sephiroth, can you believe it?" he whispered dreamily, to which the chocobo replied with a trilling wark.

At last he saw his brother leaving the stables, pausing only for a brief minute before making his way towards him. Riku's throat was starting to get sore from all the yelling. He could have just went into the barn to fetch his brother, however he wanted his sanity to stay intact which would break if he found his brother in any uncompromising positions. Shuddering at the thought he blocked the images out as Sephiroth strode right by him, forcing him to turn and keep up the pace. This wasn't to say that he was against his brother having some fun – heck he needed some fun injected into his life. However as they shared the same flesh and blood it would be so wrong to imagine the man in an intimate situation.

There was something odd about the pace in which Sephiroth walked. Usually it was saved for when he was most pissed at someone. Riku wouldn't be surprised if the man was annoyed by the interruption, however there was something different about him that he couldn't put his finger on. Since he couldn't read his brother just by looking, he decided to do some digging.

"So how did things go with the blonde?" he teased, not looking away from Sephiroth once in case he missed a slip in his expression.

"It was pleasant. We sat and talked, nothing else," The tall man retorted, walking a little faster in hopes that Riku would get the message to back off of the subject.

Of course Riku wasn't about to back off so easily, "Oh really? You don't sound so interested in him. Does that mean he's fair game?" He inwardly rejoices as using his brothers earlier insult against him makes him stop to confront him.

"No he is not available to anyone but me," Sephiroth grumbled as he continued briskly walking, still hoping to escape his brother's probing questions.

Laughter echoed across the area as Riku patted his siblings back, "Oh Sephiroth it never gets boring to tease you so. You really do like him, don't you?"

"Shut up," snapped Sephiroth.

"Oh my, is that...?" he picked up the pace to walk backwards in front of his brother, "Is that a smile I see? Wow he's really got you good brother."

"Riku?" The sudden tone switch worried the younger brother, he spoke his name all too friendlily.

"What is it?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Branch."

Ungracefully Riku stumbled backward over the rouge branch lying on the grass, landing hard on his back. Sephiroth kept on walking, now bellowing laughter as he continued onward. Groaning Riku picked himself up gradually, trying to wipe the grass stains off his shirt.

"Yeah, _real_ funny Sephiroth!"

**IIIIIIIIIIHEARTRIKUIIIIIIIIII**

Zack was beginning to get concerned as it was getting late and Cloud hadn't yet returned. He knew that Sephiroth had left hours earlier, having seen him and his brother leave together. Of course their sudden departure was partially his fault since he had caught the young master trying to persuade Sora to leave his work to sneak off with him. Luckily he'd noticed before the two could make their escape. So Riku had stormed off, upset that his plans to spend time alone with his young friend were ruined. So of course in turn, Riku couldn't have his brother enjoying himself.

He chuckled at the memory, poking away at the fire with a twig. Usually he would have let Sora go and have fun, a young kid like him didn't deserve to be slaving away all day. However it wasn't fair on anyone else who had to double their work load to make up for Sora's continual absences. So he had to do the father figure thing and put his foot down.

Lifting his head he heard the door to the cabin creak open to see Cloud had just walked in, "Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you. What took you so long?"

"Sorry I got held up with one of the chocobos, managed to escape somehow," the blonde sat himself down by the fire, curling his fingers around the jacket on his shoulders.

It was then Zack realised that Cloud didn't own such a coat, and in any case it was clearly several sizes too large, "Hey Cloud?" He leered leaning toward his friend, grabbing an edge of the fabric in his hands, "What's this?"

Pulling it territorially away from the black-haired boy he cuddled himself further into it, "It's Sephrioth's coat, I'm to look after it for him."

"Oh man Cloud, this is serious stuff!" He jeered, pulling his friend into a hug as if about to tell him some sort of secret, "That's like a woman leaving her toothbrush. He totally digs you!"

Blushing he pushed his friend away, using the coat like a protective cover, "It's not like that. I got cold and he gave me his coat. He was just being nice."

"Cloud you're so smooth, pulling the 'cold' card on him. Hah, I bet he wanted to wrap his arms around you to make you warm again," he knew that Cloud wouldn't lie, but the boy was just too cute when he got embarrassed about anything. Especially with anyone he liked.

"Za—ck" Cloud whined, "Stop making fun of me. I'm tired."

It took all his energy not to continue his torrent of teasing, however since Cloud was tired he would give him a rest. For now at least.

"I'm just kidding with ya Cloud...although I wasn't kidding about him digging you. It's so obvious that he likes you," Ruffling the messy blonde hair he then settled back and stretched out, "If he crosses the line in any way though, lemme know and I'll sort him out."

"Oh Zack, you never quit do you?" Cloud tiredly chuckled.

"Never," he admitted with a laugh, and added inwardly, "_But I'll always protect you, Cloud_."

**IIIIIIIIIIHEARTZACKIIIIIIIIII**

_*nervously laughs* I apologise endlessly for the wait you've had to endure for this update. It's been way too long, and like my other fic (Turn Back Time, which I so happened to update today as well) I am so grateful for the continual support of this fic. I don't really get much time to reply to anyone's reviews, but trust me I appreciate them full heartedly – you have my thanks. So glad that for some reason today I decided to start writing again, and it's been nice to sit down and type. I had squee babies writing this chapter haha, I found Sephiroth and Cloud unbearably cute. I've been trying to do a more 'pre-Nibelheim' type Sephiroth who's actually a rather nice bloke, and with Cloud that 'pre-Nibelheim' shy, lacking confidence type. I know they're probably even then rather out of character, but I really hope everyone else enjoys reading this as much as I did writing it. I will try not to leave you waiting so long this time for an update, and I hope that everyone can continue reading and enjoying this story._

_psycho-neko-chan: You're the first reviewer for this chapter, thanks so much for your review (and since you weren't signed in I couldn't reply, so I just thought I'd add it in here). My grammar is absolute bollocks to be fair haha, and when I re-read this before posting I found plenty of mistakes so I'm not surprised that there's more. Honest to god, I re-read things and think 'how did I not notice that?' I'm glad that my bad writing skills didn't completely spoil your enjoyment, I'll try to do better next time. P.S I changed the 'rung' to 'rang', I'm just annoyed that I'd read that earlier and thought it didn't sound right. Should of went with my instincts haha! Thank you so much again for reviewing, it's really helpful._


End file.
